1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to disk drives, including but not limited to hybrid hard drives. More particularly, the disclosure relates to systems and methods for caching data in solid-state memory of a disk drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-volatile memory devices typically provide better performance for reading and writing data than magnetic media. Accordingly, in storage devices it is advantageous to utilize non-volatile memory for storing data. However, a problem with using non-volatile memory for storing data is that reliability of non-volatile memory degrades over time.
Non-volatile memory devices can typically endure a limited number of write cycles over their useful life. Various factors can contribute to data errors in non-volatile memory devices, which include charge loss or leakage over time, read disturb, and device wear caused by program-erase cycles. Non-volatile memory degradation can cause stored data to be corrupted. For example, when the number of bit errors on a read operation exceeds the ECC (error correction code) correction's capability of the non-volatile memory device, a read operation fails.